Daddy's Lil'Angel
by OrangeGirlExplosion
Summary: Farfarello Jei is not crazy. He's dangerous, has an impressive knife collection, but not crazy. He can handle Weiss, Schrient, and Takatori. But when a little girl lands on his doorstep claiming to be his daughter, can he handle parenthood?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All things you recognize ain't mine.

Warnings: General Farfieness and Schuness. Who can live without them, eh?

A/n: I tried to keep everyone in character. This wasn't easy to type. I think everyone will enjoy it. But I lost my Farfie plushie. ***Pouts***

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Bradley Crawford groped blindly around for his alarm clock. He then beat it into submission and retrieved his glasses off the nightstand. He was supposed to be going to a meeting in about two hours. 

Seeing as it would only take him about an hour to get ready, that left him and hour safety cushion. He was going to have to hurry before Schuldich got to the shower. He would stay in there forever on purpose. 

As he walked down the hall towards the bathroom, he caught sight of Nagi through a crack in the door. He was just getting out of bed and making it up. He would be on his way to school in a little while. 

A quick, cold shower finished what his alarm clock had started. Brad went over everything he was supposed to do that day. He was going to have to make sure that Schuldich didn't just let Farfarello run rapid through the whole city again. They were still paying for that streetlight.  

After inspecting himself in the mirror, Bradley grabbed his briefcase and went to make his breakfast. He had at least an hour and a half left, so he could take his time eating and reading the newspaper. 

********************

When Brad entered the kitchen, he was surprised to see Nagi already sitting at the table and eating cereal. Invisible hands raised and dipped the spoon while he was reading the sports section of the newspaper. Usually, he beat the boy Schwarz out of his room and into the kitchen. But it didn't matter too much. 

" Where's Schuldich?" Nagi asked; not looking up.

" As far as I know, he is still asleep." Brad replied; turning on the stove.

" He owes me money. He stated exactly 3 days ago he'd be in your bed by now. He bet $20 on it." He said.

Brad froze momentarily. Schuldich seemed to have it planted in his thick skull he needed to get laid. Unfortunately, he had somethings that were just a **little**more important than getting notches in his belt.  

" Go wake up the Irishman. I don't want him sleeping all day and awake all night." He said cracking eggs over a skillet. 

Nagi got up without a word and walked down the hall. He always felt a bottomless sensation in his stomach when he went to release Farfarello. He couldn't classify it as fear, because he was not afraid. He would have no problem slamming said psycho into the wall until he was out cold if he attacked. 

Shaking his head as he reached the door, he cleared his mind of his own musings so he could concentrate if he needed to do so. 

**********************

_" Git out."_

_" I'm not leaving." _

_" Donna force me ta git punished by killin' ye."_

_" I am not afraid to die Jei."_

_" Ye are lyin'. I can tell ye are frightened from where I sit. Ye wear yer emotions like that SWAMP meet necklace ye 'ave on."_

_" So what if I am lying? So what if you do scare me? My teachers scare me more. Their threats and bigotry and their racism.  Do you ever get frightened Jei?" _

_" Jei is dead. He don' exist anymore." _

_" Then who are you?"_

" Farfarello."

" My name is……" 

" Farfarello!"

A single, amber eye slid open. It scanned the small white padded cell it resided in. All four walls were covered with a white cushions. A window with bars on it was above an untouched white bed with tan leather restraints. A brown dressing that had been chipped and sliced at stood in the corner. Electrical sockets had scrapes on them from being abused by forks and knives. The white carpet had dark red stains on it every 3 feet or so. The single amber eye took all this in before coming to rest on the small Japanese boy directly under him. 

" S'time for breakfast. Crawford sent me for you." He said; invisible hands undoing the many buckles and belts.

Farfarello made no sound as he was lowered to the ground. He had nothing to say to him; he just wanted to eat. Walking to the door, he removed a butterfly knife from his vest and practiced flipping it open and closed.

*********************

" How much money is this gettin' ye?" 

" _I'm doing this for no money. It is for my psychology class. I hate going to school. High school sucks. You're much more interesting Farfarello. I wish I could stay here all day and watch you do whatever you do."_

_" I **interest**__ye?"_

_" I don't mean that in the taunting sense!! I mean……… you're different than anyone I've ever met. You make me think. Think about things in a way I didn't imagine before. You're so much smarter than they think you are. Why don't you tell them off or kill them?"_

_" Those things wouldnna accomplish anythin' but momentary pleasure."_

_" What's it like to kill?"_

_" Ye are wantin' ta learn?"_

_" I…………"_

_" Ye are sinner."_

_" Hypocrite. I sin because I don't know any better. I am human. I am flawed."_

_" Ye are a fool. Ye think he cares, let alone forgives ye? God hurts those he loves."_

_" That would explain so much. Lovers, family deaths, accidents, crime, natural disasters, destruction. Perfect sense. Of course if I wrote that down, they'd put me in here."_

_" Why are ye here American? Ye dinna belong here nay are ye wanted."_

_" I got used to the unwanted feeling just like you did Hannibal. My skin makes me different. Your beliefs make you different. If there were some way to link my difference to the mind I'd be in here with you. I am here because I have a paper to write and was assigned you as my topic. They tried to scare me off with you. Thinking I would only back off and run away. I refuse to give them a reason to kick **this** American out. I am going to turn this term paper and pass that class. And nobody can stop me. Not you, not them and certainly not any stupid fear!" _

_" Ye are amusin' American. If'n ye can sneak me a knife in here, then I will cooperate with ye little project." _

_" Won't I get in trouble if I get caught?"_

_" Aye."_

_" ………………"_

_" Ye stopped talkin'. Is that a no American?"_

_" No! I mean, I'll get you your knife. Somehow…… Goodbye for now-"_

" Farfarello!!"

Said Irishman's head snapped up and focused on the American in front of him. He seemed to be telling him to do something. Oh, he wanted him to eat the breakfast that was in front of him.

It was basically eggs and pancakes. The pancakes were to dry. He was about to reach for the syrup when the German who was now awake snatched it away from him.

" Too slow christian." He taunted.

Farfarello flicked his wrist quickly and the butterfly he had been holding flew to the other side of the table. It impaled the bottle and it spilled on Schuldich's lap. Schuldich looked at him with narrow eyes. The German hated being sticky more than anything.

" You little bas-"

" Be quiet Schuldich. This is your own fault. Now get that cleaned up before that stuff sticks to the tiles." Brad said without removing his newspaper.

" Why do I have to do it?!" He whined.

" Because it's your fault." He said.

Schuldich growled and went over to the broom closet. He hated it when he got in trouble for what Farfarello did. What a jip.

************************

_" Ye are in a bad mood, are ye not?"_

_" Oh shut up Farfarello."_

_" I canno'. Ye are too amusin' when ye are angry."_

_" I want ta have a child."_

_" WHAT?!"_

_" Catch you off guard? Good."_

_" Why?"_

_" Because it's what I want. I look around and see these people with children so happy. And since I've been here in Japan, my family thinks I'm a traitor. They're mad because I am not what they want me to be. I want a baby because I'm lonely, because I wanna be happy, and it would also piss them off to a great extent." _

_" Honor thy father and mother. Thou shall not covet thy neighbor's goods.  A child born in sin. Sounds like ye 'ave somethin' against God." _

_" No, just my parents. But I suppose they think they're God." _

_" Hm………Very well."_

_" What 'very well'?"_

_" I will give ye this child o'sin. On one condition."_

_" What now? A hacksaw?"_

_" Don' git cute."_

_" Sorry. You were saying?"_

_" Ye donna come ta me for anythin'. It is yer responsibility." _

_" That won't be easy. I already have it hard as an American in Japan."_

_" 'Tis yer decision. Not mine." _

_" You'd be willing to help me with this?"_

_" Aye. A fallen angel I had a part in makin' would make him wail. An innocent corrupted at birth and free of his lies."_

_" You're a weird one Farfarello Jei. But I like your style." _

" Farfarello!!"

For the third time that day, Farfarello had spaced out. This was not anything to be surprised of. He spaced out all the time. But he usually ate while he was doing it in the morning. That or he had a knife in his mouth.

Schuldich thought to probe his mind and maybe see what it was that had him spacing out so much. But he decided against at the last minute and sat back down at the table. 

Brad and Nagi were on there way out. Brad had to get something he left in his room, while Nagi was going to see if he needed to wear a jacket that day. 

He opened the door, and was about to step outside; but there was a small obstacle in his way. A little girl stood on the doorstep. She looked up at him with wide, innocent, yellowish-brown eyes. On top of her head was a short crop of pallid hair. 

She was in a pair of faded and torn blue jeans, and a black tie-dye shirt. She had both hands behind her back and was rocking back and forth.

" Are you my daddy?" She asked sweetly.

Nagi calmly gestured 'just a minute' and turned to face the kitchen.

" SCULDICH!! It's for you!!"


	2. Hi Daddy

Schuldich padded to the front door from the kitchen. He was still in his white jeans that he slept in. They were undone and halfway unzipped. His wild orange hair stuck out in all directions; needing to be combed down. 

" Who is it?" He scratched his shoulder.

The little girl with the white hair, beige skin and wide amber eyes looked up at him with complete innocence. He didn't know where, but he knew he'd seen those eyes before. Otherwise he had no idea who she was. He guessed this was Nagi's idea of a joke.

" Oh very funny. But what makes you think she wants me?"

" Are you my daddy?" The little girl continued to rock back and forth; this time looking at Schuldich.

" Ah!" Schuldich fell flat on his face. 

" Oh I don't know." Nagi said in a singsong voice. 

" That's not funny!!" Schuldich popped back up and glared down at Nagi.

" Hm." He simply shrugged and went on his way to school with his case in his hand over his shoulder. 

*********************

Nagi walked along the boardwalk towards the stairs. He recognized that little girl some how. He knew he'd seen her somewhere before. He had to; she looked so familiar. 

As he neared the stairs, he saw a woman coming up them. Being gentlemanly, he stood to the side and let her come up first. 

She had brown hair that had been dyed red in some sections. Her skin was the same beige as the little girl he saw. Her eyes were coffee brown and behind a pair of shades riding her nose. She wore a black skirt, black heel boots, a white dress shirt and on her shoulder was a black purse. Around her neck was a simple, silver crucifix. On her lips was cherry red lipstick.

She seemed to be in some kind of hurry. She kept looking around herself as if she was being watched or expected some one to jump up and attack her. 

As he waited for her to come up the stairs, he vaguely noticed Brad walk up next to him. He too stopped to let the woman walk ahead of them. (Hey, they're assassins, not pigs!)  

" Excuse me," She stopped in front of them," Do you two live here?"

Nagi noticed she spoke English. So he said nothing. He would leave her to Brad. 

" Yes. Can I help you?" 

" Does A Farfarello Jei live here?" 

Whoa, hold on! She just said the secret word! A woman was looking for Farfarello? First of all, it was a surprise she was even alive if she knew him. He didn't like to deal with women and usually killed them. He complained about them being too noisy. Second, she must have a death wish to look for him. Third, if she knew of him, she might know of Schwarz. They would have to tread lightly from there. 

" How do you know of him?"

" Well, I asked for Jei at the asylum and they said that he lived in this apartment complex. I guess you could say I'm an old friend of his." She smiled slightly.

" He does live here." Far be it for him to keep a woman from her death wish.

" Do you know wher-" She looked around them and got a shocked look on her face." Aidan Lucrezia Bloodrayne!! You leave that man alone this instant!!" 

" That's your daughter?" 

" Oh, yes. You see, that's why I'm looking for Farfie. See, she's his daughter too. Excuse me," She brushed past them. " Aidan! I know you hear me calling you!"

Several car windows busted and car alarms went off; courtesy of Nagi's shock. Brad stood in shock too. She actually slept with Farfarello?!! She had his child?!! She even got to touch him long enough to have a child?! And both were still alive?!!

" Work can wait a few minutes. I have got to see this for myself." Brad did an about-face and went towards the apartment.

" Watashi mo (Me too)." Nagi walked after him.

*********************************

 _" Yo! Farfie!"_

_" What are ye so happy about?"_

_" Not happy. Blissful! And all thanks to you!!"_

_" Don't hug me!!"_

_" Sorry. Forgot the 'don't touch me' rule. But I went to the doctor today. Guess who's pregnant?"_

_" I canno' imagine."_

_" Sarcasm. Cute. Now, I need one more thing from you before I turn in my term paper."_

_" What now?"_

_" What happened to your family?"_

_" Donno' eva ask about me family. I swear ye'll be dead 40 times ova before ye hit tha ground!!"_

_" Okay! Okay! I'll just make it up! One question."_

_" ***Glares***"_

_" It's not about your family I promise!! I just wanted to know why you warned me. If it bothers you that much, you wouldn't hesitate to kill me. But you warned me and will probably kill me next time. Why did you do that?"_

_" Ye are livin' for two now. All that work would be for nothin' if ye died at the moment." _

_" Good answer. Well Hannibal, you're secrets safe with me."_

_" Now I have a question."_

_" Shoot."_

_" Why do ye call me by that name?"_

_" Oh Hannibal? Well, there's this guy named Hannibal Lector. He was a cannibal. But that's not what makes me think of you when I see him. See, people don't just let you eat them alive. This guy was really smart. I'm talkin' genius. And he was caught and put in an asylum. When they transport him, it's on a dolly because he's in a straight jacket and there's a mask over his face. He was 'crazy' so they say, but really smart. And that's why I call you that."_

_" Ye can go now." _

_" Oh thank you master! I was waiting on your permission!"_

_" Shut up and git out American. Ye're too amusin' for ye own good."_

_" Yeah, goodbye to you too Hannibal."_

" VAS?!!! What do you mean you're looking for Farfarello Jei?!! Gurl, are ya cwazy?! He's dangerous!" 

Farfarello paused in eating his breakfast at the sound of his name. Someone was looking for him? That was a first. Usually, it was the other way around. Maybe he should check it out.

" Mommy, is this my daddy?"

_A child,_ he thought idly and retrieved his butterfly knife, _I love tha taste of blood in the mornin'. Goes good with toast._

" No, sweetheart. He has red hair and green eyes. You father has white hair like yours and amber eyes." 

" That voice." Farfarello froze in his tracks. He knew that voice. He never thought he'd hear it again. 

" Shall we move this conversation inside? Farfarello lives here." Brad walked into the apartment with everyone else in tow.

They went past him, towards the kitchen. He ducked into the hallway to remain unseen. Brad sat at the table with Nagi on his right.

" My name is Bradley Crawford. The boy is Nagi,"

" Ohayo."

" The redhead is Schuldich."

" Hallo." ^_^

" Nice to meet you all."

" Have a seat miss….?" He trailed on purpose.

" My name is Cherry. Cherry Ashaki. This is my daughter." She gestured to the little girl who stood obediently next to her; holding her hand tightly.

" Yes. Miss Aidan Lucrezia Bloodrayne." Schuldich kneeled to her height.

/ You look like Farfarello's brat. / His lips didn't move at all when he said that.

Aidan gasped and got behind her mother's legs.

" Behave Schuldich." Brad was glaring at him.

" Best behavior." He pulled out a chair for Cherry.

" Thank you." She pressed her skirt and sat down.

" Sie sind willkommen." He sat down next to Brad.

" Nagi, doki na." Brad motioned to Nagi to go towards the hallway to get Farfarello. He nodded and went off without a word.

" So, Miss Ashaki, that's an African name I believe." 

" Yes it is. I'm impressed Mr. Crawford. My name means 'beautiful'." 

" Good to know. Would you like anything to drink?"

" Oh no thank you, we just had breakfast." 

" Yea, yea, yea, enough idea chit chat, when were you and Farfarello doing the vertical tango?" Schuldich broke in. 

Cherry stared at him; totally embarrassed. Brad had his face in his hand and shook it in shame. Schuldich was utterly shameless. Nevertheless, Cherry readjusted her shirt and crossed her arms.

" I don't think that's any of your business Mr. Schuldich." 

Schuldich knew she would say that. He started to probe her mind, but Brad gave him a threatening look. Perhaps it would be better if he left and came back later. 

" Nice meeting you Ms. Cherry." He stood up and pushed his chair in. Then he walked down the hall singing to himself in German.

****************** 

Nagi came down the hallway, back into the kitchen with Farfarello walking behind him. He told him Brad wanted him to come to the kitchen. He wordlessly went with the prodigy. 

Several thoughts were going through his mind as he walked. Like why did she come and find him? Why after 5 years would just drop in? Why would she come and see him? What would make her come to him? Why were Brad and Nagi still there? And who ate his sweet milk pocky?!

As he turned the corner to enter the kitchen, he halted. Standing there was the last person he expected to ever see again. And next to her was a small little girl. She had his hair. It was clear she was related to him.

As soon as she caught sight of him, the little girl broke away from her mother and ran to where he was. She wrapped her arms around his leg and pressed her cheek to his knee. 

He looked down at her with a blank face. She smiled up at him innocently; amber eyes meeting amber eyes. Farfarello was about to say something, but at the sound of a chair being pushed in, he looked up. The mother came over and peeled the girl off his leg. Then stood in front of him with the girl holding her hand.

" Farfarello, I believe you already know Cherry." Brad was on his way out. But he told Nagi to make sure to take notes; seeing as how the shock had given him a headache and he wasn't going to school. 

" You." Was all that the Berserker could say.

" So nice to see you again Farfarello Jei. Glad you remember me. This is your daughter, Aidan Lucrezia Bloodrayne." Cherry lifted the little girl up and held her on her hip.

" Hi Daddy!" 


	3. Smooches

Farfarello looked at the small child that referred to him as 'Daddy'. Her hair was as white as his was. And her eyes were a mix of yellow and brown, but leaned more to amber.  
  
He cast a glance to the woman in front of him holding the child. She had changed too. She was older and taller.  
  
" Is there some place we can talk?" Her voice broke him out of his thoughts and made him look her directly in the eye.  
  
He considered her question, and then walked around her to go to the kitchen. When he sensed she wasn't following him he paused in the doorway.  
  
" Are ye comin' or aren't ye?"  
  
***************  
  
Cherry smiled at his question. He hadn't changed at all. He was still the same. She wondered if 5 years would make a difference, but she had her answer.  
  
" Schuldich." She turned in the hallway.  
  
Said German opened his door and poked his head out.  
  
" Ja?"  
  
" Würden Sie zuschauenden Aidan für ein wenig während bedenken?" She handed him the smaller child.  
  
" No problem. I'll watch the little rugrat for ya." He took Aidan and balanced her on his hip.  
  
" Take good care of her."  
  
" I know what I'm doing! Now off with you, go do what you gotta do!" He waved her off and went back into her room.  
  
Cherry shook her head in amusement and walked back towards the kitchen to where Farfarello was waiting.  
  
************  
  
" Cherry? Yer name used ta be Jezebel."  
  
" Had to change it. Besides, when you kissed me, you said I tasted like cherries. I suppose you're wondering why I'm here after all this time?"  
  
" The thought did cross my mind."  
  
Farfarello and Cherry sat across from each other at the kitchen table. Farfarello still had his butterfly knife in his hand; lazily flipping it open and closed as he listened to Cherry speak.  
  
She told him about some man that had attacked her and Aidan; claiming that her father killed his family. Cherry said that he broke into their house, he came down to her school and he got her fired at work.  
  
" What 'tis it ye want me ta do?"  
  
Cherry searched through her purse for something. When she found it, she pulled a small pocketknife out of her purse and slid it across the table to him.  
  
" A pocketknife?"  
  
" That's all she's ever wanted. A pocketknife and me to stop worrying. Do you know your daughter likes to hunt small animals just to kill them? I can't tell you how many times I've had to take off work to go pick her up from a baby-sitter because she killed a dog or cat."  
  
" She killed them all by 'erself?"  
  
" Yes, your daughter killed them all by herself. The first time it was an Irish Setter. The last time it was a German Shepard. That's another reason why I came, so you can talk to your daughter."  
  
" A German Shepard? Wait, what do ya mean 'your' daughter?"  
  
" Oh come on Farfie, why else would she get it from? You said you used to kill small animals when you were little didn't you?"  
  
" Aye."  
  
" Case in point then."  
  
" That still donna answer my question. What 'tis it ye want me ta do about this guy followin' ye? I told ye then tha' the child was yer responsibility, not mine."  
  
" I know that. I can take care of her. I always have. It's just, this time, I'm not sure I'm capable of protecting her. "  
  
" Is this what ye are wantin' me ta do?"  
  
Cherry reached in her purse again. She pulled out a picture and slid it across the table to him. Farfarello caught it this time.  
  
It was a picture of Aidan as a baby. She had big, amber innocent eyes. A snowpuff of hair on her head. Her skin was slightly tanned; even though it was naturally brown. And she was in a white dress with white buckle shoes.  
  
The picture was so adorable, even Farfarello had to smile. To think, he had a hand in creating something so beautiful. That was his daughter in the picture. Someone who loved him and didn't even know him.  
  
" Could you honestly let her be killed in some vengeance act she had no part of?"  
  
Normally, that was an automatic 'yes'. But, now that he was looking at the picture; he wasn't so sure. Of course, he'd seen a lot of children and babies in his 'berserker' outbursts and had no problems killing them or witnessing them be killed. To think of that little girl's body in a pool of her own blood.he couldn't do it.  
  
" ..No. I couldn't." He heaved a heavy sigh. Then spoke; not taking his eyes from the picture." I will protect the little one."  
  
" Thanks. That's all I wanted. I'm late for work, so I'll just be on my way." Cherry stood up and walked towards the living room.  
  
" Wait. What about ye?"  
  
" Oh, me? Don't worry about me Farfie. I can take care of myself." Cherry pasted a fake confident smile on her face.  
  
Farfarello stood up and walked over to her. He snatched her shades before she could duck or block him. Behind her them was a blacking eye. It hadn't started to show anywhere but around the bottom.  
  
" Oh yeah, ye take real good care o' yerself don'cha?"  
  
" I could say the same for you." Cherry the five scars across the side of his face.  
  
" I donna' 'ave a 5-year-old ta provide for either. I can do whatever I want. Ye canno' do the same." He pulled away and tossed her her shades.  
  
" So I suppose you want to take care of me too?" She leaned against the counter lazily.  
  
" Jist until this is ova. I'm not askin' for yer hand in marriage." Farfarello walked back over to the table, pulled a chair out and sat down in it backwards.  
  
Cherry shook her head in amusement. " Whatever you wanna do. But as I said, I'm late for work, and I have a child to provide for."  
  
" Where do ye work anyway?" He went back to playing with his butterfly knife.  
  
" Digital Underground."  
  
" Yer're a stripper?" He looked up at her in shock.  
  
She shrugged. " Hey, I'm a single mother and the money's good. The next best thing to prostitution; which I swore I'd never do. Plus putting money in the bank for going to school."  
  
" School?"  
  
Cherry laughed at his astonished look." Don't sound so surprised. I'm an artist Farfarello. That's why I found you so interesting. All the times I came to see you, I was never writing. I was just drawing you."  
  
" But, ye said ye had a term paper ta write. An' ye weren't lyin'."  
  
" No. I still had a paper to write. And I wrote it. Some people take notes with words. Others take notes with pictures. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm really late for work."  
  
Cherry went to grab her keys from the table. As she was drawing back, she pressed her lips to Farfarello's cheek; leaving a red lip mark there.  
  
As soon as he realized what she did, he took a swing at her; but Cherry was out of range. She laughed as she cut through the living room to get to the front door.  
  
" Smooches!" 


	4. GreenHaired Trouble

A/N: Sorry about the wait minna-sama! I've been, uninspired as far as this story goes. But I've gotten my edge back! ^^ And just because I took so long, the chapter is longer than normal. I really put some thought into this. 

Hyperventilater- There is no such thing as a too rude Schuldich. He doesn't know how to NOT be rude. That's just SchuSchu.

Schu: Gotta luv me!! ^_^

Farfarello walked towards the hallway to relieve the German of watching his child. He walked past Nagi who snickered as he went by. When he turned to glare at him, he returned to typing on his laptop like he was totally innocent. 

He realized he was still holding the picture of Aidan Cherry had given him. He wanted to rip it up or throw it away, but he couldn't. Instead he grunted in irritation and shoved it in his pocket as he neared Schu's door.

" Ah! Quit pullin' you little pest!" 

 Farfarello raised a brow in confusion. He hesitated, and then knocked anyway.

" Come in!!" Shouted an angry German.

Farfarello opened the door to find Aidan on Schuldich's back pulling on his orange tresses. Every time she yanked, the German would howl in pain and swear at her. She seemed to be enjoying herself and moved out of his way when he swiped at her. 

" Farfarello! Get your spawn off me!!" 

The little terror looked up at her father's name. She smiled and waved at him as if she were on the playground. " Hi daddy!" 

Not exactly used to being called 'daddy', he merely grunted in response. She certainly did have his mood swings. Violent one minute, happy the next. He supposed he was going to have to get used to her. 

" C'mon Aidan." 

Said little girl jumped off Schuldich's back and into his arms. She pressed her cheek to his and threw her arms around his neck in a hug. He started to drop her, but he realized that would defeat the purpose of the promise he made to Cherry. Apparently, the little girl liked physical contact with him so he would have to get used to that too.

" Thank you. Little pest was starting to damage my roots." 

" Her name is Aidan." 

She stuck her little tongue out at him. " Yea! My name ish Aidan!" 

Schuldich stuck his tongue out right back at her. Then he caught sight of the red mark on Farfarello's cheek and smiled. " You and Cherry get, uh, reacquainted?" 

Farfarello cast him a glance then shifted Aidan's weight. " Ye could say tha'." 

" No, I can **see** that. You know '**cherry** red' isn't exactly your color Farf." Schu pointed to his cheek.

" Ne?" He walked over to the mirror in the corner and spied the red lipstick mark that Cherry left a little while ago. He growled and rubbed the offensive mark off while Aidan giggled. 

" Wha's so funny?" 

" No'ting." She gave him an innocent expression and a wide smile. " Where's mommy?" 

" Yes, Farfarello, where is mommy?" 

" If ye must know, she went to work." 

Schuldich raised an eyebrow. " Really? This late in the mornin', huh? What does she do?" 

" She dances." 

" In what, music videos? She works for some music star or something?" 

Farfarello started to walk out the door. " All ye need to know is she dances. If'n ye wish to know more, ye may ask her yeself." 

" Fine, be that way."

" Nyah!!" Aidan pulled on her eyelid and stuck her tongue out at Schuldich as she was carried away. 

" Oh yea?" He went to the door and made the same face." Well, 'Nyah' to you too ya little Irish pain!!" 

***************

The Digital Underground wasn't very busy in this time of morning. Most of the dancers were sitting at the bar or backstage just lounging around. There were maybe two men in the entire building and one worked there. The other had no money so there was no use in dancing for him.

Cherry was sitting backstage with some of her co-workers trying to cover her black eye some. She didn't want to draw to attention to it. Aidan didn't need to be alerted to the situation that they were in. As far as she knew, they were just going to visit daddy. That was all she needed to know.

She wondered idly if she could trust Farfarello to take care of Aidan. She knew the man was dangerous. But she did see the look of empathy when he saw Aidan's baby picture. She didn't even know if he would let them get away with their lives. She thought he might just throw her out and laugh at her. But she was surprised when he agreed. 

Now that little Aidan was safe, all she had to do was keep herself alive long enough to figure something out to get rid of Mihone. Her best friend said nothing good would come from sleeping with Farfarello. But she disagreed. Aidan was a special little girl, with more than enough of her father in her. 

" Cherry-chan?" 

Cherry turned from her thoughts about what was happening to her and her daughter and looked to her friend; Maxine. " Huh?"

" There's a dude at the door that's looking for ya!"

She raised an eyebrow but turned back around to finish putting on make-up. " Who is he?"

" Me."

At that, she moved to turn around. Maxine did not have a deep voice. But the tall, green-haired man grinning at her must have. Before she could even start to scream, he grabbed her by her neck and slammed her into the wall; holding her there.

" Ack…If you wanted me to dance, all you had to do was ask."

" Cute. You had us worried. We had to trash your apartment for nothing." 

At this point, Maxine came over and put her hand on the man's shoulder." Hey! Put her down, before I call the bouncer!" 

The man sneered at her reflection and backhanded her into the vanity. Maxine broke the mirror and got everyone's attention. All the girls looked over at the man and Cherry. Two bouncers walked in and pulled the green-haired man off Cherry.

" You're going to have to leave."

The man grinned. " So are you two, permanently." 

He then pulled out two guns and blasted both of them quicker than a hiccup. All the women screamed and started to run. The green-haired man smirked idly and turned to get back to Cherry, but she wasn't where he left her. 

" Run, run, little girl, I'm still gonna get you."

************* 

Cherry removed her spiked heels and ran down the alley of the Digital Underground. That man had to have been sent by Mihone. That idiot had hired professionals to kill her! She had that green-haired man would be behind her in no time; she needed to get to the main street and out of the dark alley where she could be killed easily. 

But she didn't make it that far. The green-haired man had appeared around the corner that she just turned. Cherry skidded to a stop and turned around to run another direction. Only to see it was a dead end.

_ Damn! I hate it when I'm right! He was herding me. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! _Cherry thought while looking for something to fight with. 

The man was fast though. He shot the broken bottle she was about to make a grab for. Cherry bit back a scream and held her hands up. " Most of my fans just want my autograph."

" Well, the fan I work for wants more than that. Now, where is the little girl?" He spoke as if he were just being as friendly as ever.

" What little girl?" A shot into the wall behind her near her head was her answer. This man did not play. And he seemed a little inclined to shoot her. She turned wide-eyed at the hole in the wall. When she turned back around, the green-haired man was in front of her with his gun directly in her face.

" Now, one more time, where's the little girl?"

" I don't know anything about a little girl. As you can see, I work in a strip club. I don't have any kids."

The man made an exaggerated sighing sound. Then he moved the gun barrel to over her shoulder and covered her mouth with his hand. She was about to inquire what he was doing and pull his hand away, but he fired straight into her shoulder.

Cherry screamed into the leather-covered hand. The green-haired man pulled her into his arms and started rocking her in a false comforting manner. " Shh. Shh. It would all go away if you would just tell me where the little demon spawn is." 

She felt tears well up in her eyes. It really hurt. It really really hurt. She had never been shot before. Not even had someone pulled a gun on her. Her shoulder was on fire. It was screaming out in agony. 

" I'd really hate to ruin such a pretty face by putting a bullet in it." The second gun was placed to her face. She was situated so that the bullet would go through her head and into the wall next to them. 

" So what do you say?" 

Cherry sobbed. " I…I…"

The man's hand went over her mouth again. Cherry immediately cried out and tried to get away. She knew what would come of the hand over her mouth. But she stopped when the gun was placed to her knee. 

" If you thought your shoulder hurt, this is really going to sting." 

There was a bang. She jumped. But Cherry didn't feel the pain she expected to feel. The green-haired man's hand fell away from her mouth and his body slumped away from her. She fell forward with him, as his body was still holding onto hers. 

Cherry looked down at the man, there was a big red hole on the front of his head. She felt something wet on her face and ran her hand over it. It was blood! That man's blood! It was all over her face! 

She really tried hard not to scream. She didn't want anyone to think that she killed this man. That reminded her, who really did kill this man?

Cherry looked up in the direction the gunshot came from. There in the middle of the alleyway, with a smoking barrel, was Bradley Crawford. 

" I had a 'hunch' that following you would be beneficial to your health," He gave an exaggerated sigh and checked the bullets left in his gun," Sometimes it's a curse being right all the time."

Cherry stood up and immediately got angry at how calm he was. " You were following me?!! What took you so long to…to…do what you just did to him?!!"

Brad put his gun away and looked at his watch." I shot him and be thankful because there were more than that in the club. You should be happy I got here before he started to play with you."

" He DID play with me!! Look at me!" Cherry held her arms out to emphasize her point.

He snorted. " Be happy that's all you have."

" I am glad this is all I have! And who the hell is he?!" 

Brad pinched the bridge of his nose. This was why there were no women assassins; well, very good ones. They got too emotional. " He is a hired professional as far as I can tell. And lower your voice unless you want someone to hear you."

She glared. How could he be so calm?! He just shot someone! And from like 12ft. away! In the head no less! Normal people didn't just do that! Cherry angrily pressed a hand to her shoulder wound and walked over to him. 

" Lucy, you got some 'spainin' to do." 


End file.
